Viulu
by skysedge
Summary: They are the arrogant, violent, uncaring organisation of Delilah and they are all there for one reason; revenge. Or so they think. Will the new card be able to show them what it is they’re all really searching for? Jizabel/Cassian and OC/mystery.
1. Chapter 1

_**I couldn't fit all of this into the summary so I will explain; I felt like writing a story entirely based upon Delilah. So here it is. It is centred on my OC, Jizabel, Cassian, the owl and Alexis. No, my girl is not with Jizabel. He's meant for Cassian, we all know that. So no worries. This story will have no Cain, Riff or Mary. You might hate it, but I thought they all deserved some attention.**_

_**This takes place before Cassandra's death so Cassian still looks like a boy. Imagine it happening in one of the earlier volumes where we never saw much of the society **_

Chapter One: Alku (Beginning)

_The Page of Swords  
(The Princess of the Rushing Winds)___

_A good personal emissary, although sometimes a card associated with spying or surveying others from a detached viewpoint. A person of grace and dexterity, diplomatic and skilled in the ability to work out the true nature of things.A person who can negotiate expertly on behalf of his peers.Detachment is one of the true qualities of this figure.  
_

The crack of the whip was the only noise in the cavernous hall. The marble floor sent distorted echoes of the sound back up towards the ceiling, filling the chamber with the sound of suffering. Yet, there is no noise other than the whip.

Jizabel opened his eyes and let his gaze fall on some random patch of floor, not moving when the whip tore into his naked flesh. He used to wince, once. He used to cry out but found it had no purpose. The only testament to the fact he was being flogged at all was the blood running in rivulets down his back and pooling on the white floor.

"Enough," Alexis said smartly, dropping the whip and turning on his heel. "Now perhaps you will think twice before disobeying me again, little Jizabel." He laughed. "Or perhaps not. Perhaps you will just be more careful about it."

Jizabel listened to the steps as his father left the chamber, back still turned to the door. He didn't move but waited; Cassian would normally come running in about now and they would have the usual argument about whether Jizabel needed help cleansing his wounds or not. After a few minutes casual bickering, Jizabel would give in and delight in the small smile Cassian would wear in triumph. It almost made the pain worth it. Almost.

He heard steps approaching. Cassian. He wouldn't move yet, no need after all. The footsteps paused and Jizabel jumped to his feet as instead of Cassian's familiar tones, a woman's soft voice floated down to him.

"That's a strange fashion statement."

He spun around, clutching his discarded coat to himself. Who was she? He would never have allowed a stranger to see him like this…within Delilah, Jizabel was thought of as the detached, arrogant doctor. Only Cassian and – by horrible fate – Cassandra knew his weaknesses. And now this _girl_ had seen him at his worst.

She smiled a little at his panic, as though she could read him like a book. Jizabel opened his mouth to berate her for being out of place and then realised she was carrying a card; she was a member of Delilah. A new one to still be carrying her card around but a member nonetheless. Now he knew that, she did rather look the part.

She was tall and slender, wearing tight trousers and a sort of bodice much like Ida, The Moon chose. Her arms were wrapped in white ribbons and a silver chain sparkled at her throat. What struck Jizabel as strange was her hair; it was long and curled but certainly, she hadn't been born this way…

"It may be a strange fashion statement," he replied at last. "But not as strange as having hair which is half white, half black, do you agree?"

She laughed, a high musical sound. "You may be right there. If only either of us were really this way because of fashion, hm?"

Jizabel scowled, finally losing his temper. "How long were you here?"

"Long enough to see the card master leave. Why would he be whipping you, Jizabel?"

"Who gave you the authority to use my name?" he asked sharply. "You can't be any more than a trump card."

"Ah, but you're wrong there." She held up the card between two fingers and took a step forward. "I'm the new Page of Swords, though I don't expect to be here long. I'm going through the test tomorrow you see, to become one of the major arcana? It's always been a goal of mine and I'm pretty sure I can handle it. I need to be able to talk to the card master on almost equal terms and some things just don't come easy."

Jizabel was silent for a moment and then recovered himself. "You talk too much." He said quietly, shrugging his coat back on and wincing as the material touched the raw and bloody flesh of his back. "Telling me all of that was a bad move. You can't really trust anyone here, especially if you aim to be one of the major arcana. You won't be able to make any friends in the inner sanctum, no matter how much you talk."

"Oh really?" she raised an eyebrow and a strand of white hair fell into her left eye. "Well, it's good I'm not out to make friends, isn't it? Do you have any friends, Jizabel? I'm pretty sure the little boy in black counts as a-"

"Stop using my name," he snapped. "And one more word about Cassian and I will personally see to it that you never make it to the trial tomorrow."

She grinned. "Touchy subject, eh? I'll leave him for a while then. As for your name…how about we trade, since I'm so rudely using yours?"

"I have no use for your name." he muttered. "I'd only be using it on your headstone."

"Now now, be nice." She laughed again and took a step forwards so that they were standing directly in front of each other. This invasion of personal space annoyed Jizabel even more. "You may have need of my name yet. I'm Sisko, pleased to meet you at last…Death."

Jizabel smiled thinly. In a way, her arrogance was almost bravery and he admired her for it. Shame that arrogance brought nothing but death unless you used it wisely. He wondered why she was even in the society, what kind of special skill did she possess? He thought back to the meaning of the Page of Swords. Detachment was the most important factor so…a spy maybe? He could see her making a good spy. It may be why she talked so much when she was able. But still…why would Alexis have chosen her and what was the meaning behind her two tone hair?

"Sisko," he repeated slowly. "That's an unusual name."

"It's one I took myself," she not-quite-explained. "In my language, it is a rather ordinary word but nobody here speaks it so I'm safe."

There was a clattering on the marble and Cassian ran in at last, arms full of bandages and ointments. He ran around Sisko without acknowledging her and almost slid into the doctor.

"Sorry I'm late, doctor," he said quickly. "I didn't know you were going to be-"

"Quiet, Cassian." Jizabel made sure to hold Sisko's gaze; he didn't want to give her anything to question. "We have company."

"Oh." Cassian turned to see Sisko and shrugged. "Her? Yeah, I've seen her around. You're the creepy girl from the arctic, aren't you?"

"Well done." She said smiling, not in the least offended. "And now, if you'll excuse me gentlemen, I have to go prepare for the test tomorrow. I've heard its awful but I'm sure I can-"

"Don't underestimate him." Jizabel said before he could stop himself. He glanced down to see Cassian frowning, knowing that he was remembering Jizabel's own trial too. Who knew what kind of painful secrets Sisko would be holding? Cassandra could destroy her if he wanted.

"Warning me, Jizabel?" She laughed and turned away before walking out quickly. "You shouldn't be underestimating _me_."She called over her shoulder.

After she had left, Jizabel silently removed his coat and sat down so that Cassian could clean the wounds. Cassian was wise enough not to ask why there was no resistance today and neither of them spoke to the other, not until they were somewhere else entirely and working on their next project from the card master.

Jizabel often wondered why he found it hard to talk to Cassian and always came to the conclusion that it was because he didn't trust himself. Human's were evil by nature. He could never allow himself to become any more attached to one than was necessary, Cassian included.

Sometimes, he found this awfully hard. He didn't need the likes of Sisko questioning him about it.

-X-

The Owl gently put down his violin and turned to his visitor.

"You succeeded?"

"Maybe. I'm closer than with anyone else, that's for sure. If I can just get him to trust me, nobody will suspect a thing. Nobody will follow it back to you."

"To us." The Owl said firmly. "There is no me and there is no you, there is only _us___remember? What we share is stronger than any of his tricks. Have you forgotten that?"

"Never."

"We will show him what it means to love."

"Yes. I will never forget, Viulu."

The Owl picked up the violin again and gently began to play into the night. After a while, a voice joined in and the music drifted out over the city, heard by no one.

-

**Short, odd chapter I know. It's just to get you into it and to introduce Sisko, my little lovely OC. All will be explained in the end. Reviews please? I'd love them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And so it returns! You all thought this was dead huh? So did I, but DarkAngelJudas – by far one of the coolest people here – told me to update so I got my ass in gear and did it. It was sort of nice, writing from a girls point of view. I guess writing so much slash makes me manly poses**

**Anyway…reviews would be appreciated, but it's okay if you lose interest XD Some fluff though! So it's all good Enjoy lovelies!**

2 – Aamu Kokous (Morning Meeting)

_Strength  
(The Daughter of the Flaming Sword__**)  
**__Courage. Self control. The virtue of Fortitude. The power of love. Control of passion against one's baser instincts. Determination. Generosity. Strength and power under control. Energy. Optimism. Generosity, resolve and reconciliation._

"Are you sure you're strong enough for the Ritual of Regeneration, Sisko?"

Sisko kept her gaze on the marble floor and nodded her head slowly, hands clasped before her. "Yes Cardmaster."

Alexis laughed, the sound echoing in the vast chamber. Sisko kept herself from shuddering, barely. That laughter was a sound that she was never able to forget, not for a second. Some things, no matter how terrible, refuse to be forgotten. Sisko raised her eyes from the floor and gazed around the chamber.

She was in what she supposed was a meeting room. Like practically every important room in Delilah's headquarters, this room contained one large chair near the back wall, more of a throne than anything else. In this chair sat Alexis, the cardmaster, ridiculously ornate robes making him appear a larger man than he was.

Ida, The Moon stood to one side of his chair. Sisko couldn't stand Ida, and was sure the feeling was mutual. It wasn't because Ida was a woman and therefore a threat – Sisko got on fine with Justice and others. It was just that Sisko could barely stand to see someone that was so similar to herself clinging to Alexis like a child. Both were foreign. Both chose to wear outfits that didn't suit a Victorian Lady. Both carried distinct yet mysterious marks of their pasts – Ida the half mask she wore to cover her scars, and Sisko her hair colouring. She should have seen Ida as a sister but instead…it sickened her to see such a strong women being so subservient.

Beside Ida stood Cassandra, the Head Priest. Sisko wondered why Jizabel had warned her about him. Arrogant men driven by desire was something she was sure he could handle, god knew she had had enough practice in that area.

On the other side of the chair stood the doctor himself. He was staring off to one side, purposefully not looking at Sisko. Perhaps he was ashamed at having let her see him like that, at having let her rile him. She smiled a little at the memory. Bless him. If only he could see she didn't mean harm at all.

"So, Sisko," Alexis said loudly, and she finally turned her eyes towards him. He was smirking, hair slicked back. As always. Some things never changed. "You do realise that you are the first woman to claim he place of the Strength card since the beginnings of the organisation?"

"I didn't realise, no sir," she said calmly, smiling back at him. The smile didn't reach her eyes. "Although I must say I find it very strange that I am; after all, the card is more about the Maiden than the Lion. I think it's entirely fitting that the position should be held by a woman."

"That depends on your perspective," Alexis said coldly and stood, pacing towards her until he was close enough to touch. He raised a hand to the whitened side of her hair and deliberately caressed a strand of it.

"After all," he whispered to her, "The maiden does not always triumph over the lion, does she?"

Sisko stepped back smartly, batting his hand away. The watchers drew in a breath of surprise at her boldness but this was nothing compared to their surprise at Alexis' reaction. He laughed.

"As you like, Sisko." He sat down again and continued speaking as though nothing had happened. "So, I'm sure you have been trying to worm your way into the inner sanctum already. With whom have you already spoken?"

Sisko thought about pointing at Ida, just to irritate her but thought better of it. She wasn't sure how much impudence Alexis would take in one meeting. Instead, she gestured towards Jizabel.

"I confess I have spoken with Death, sir."

Jizabel turned towards her and raised his eyebrows and she knew he was amused by the difference in her speech now Alexis was present. She was sure he would say nothing.

"Oh?" Alexis smiled. "Perhaps not a wise choice. Jizabel does so enjoy angering me these days. Ensure you do not follow his example once…_if_ you succeed in the ritual, Sisko. You may leave now. We will all see you later. You may go and prepare yourself."

Alexis stood and turned his back on her before walking past her and away, Ida following faithfully behind. Cassandra passed her next, smiling coldly. Jizabel was the last to pass her, and he ignored her.

"Jizabel," she said softly. He stopped dead but didn't turn around.

"What is it that you want from me?" he asked without emotion.

"Do you really enjoy tormenting Alexis?"

Jizabel was silent and Sisko grinned.

"That means yes. I'm glad, Jizabel. I would hate for you to be one of those mindless clones. I suppose I'll see you later."

She turned and walked past Jizabel this time, but was stopped by him laying a hand on her shoulder. Without looking at her, he smiled.

"Good luck…Sisko. You're going to need it."

She smiled and gently stepped away. "Thank you, Jizabel. We'll see tonight whether you're right to worry, won't we?"

With that she turned and swept out of the hall, leaving Jizabel standing alone, a small frown creasing his forehead.

-x-

Cassian hummed tunelessly to himself as he walked, hands shoved deep into his pockets.

He was trying not to become angry, really he was, it was just that Jizabel was so _infuriating_ sometimes. It was hard for Cassian to remain clam when being treated like a child. He knew it was only to be expected and he could deal with it from almost anyone else but…if either of them was childish, it was certainly not him.

That morning for instance, Jizabel had woken and complained that his white jacket was bloodstained before sending Cassian to obtain him a new one. If only he had let Cassian bandage him the night before….it hurt no end that although the doctor would now let Cassian clean the blood away, he would never allow him to cover them. He insisted on causing himself more pain and ruining his clothing, as though the whipping itself wasn't punishment enough.

Cassian shuddered involuntarily, remembering the night before. Once the woman had left them, Jizabel had followed Cassian back to his quarters quietly and hadn't even protested for the first time in a long time. Maybe it was because of his quietness, maybe it was just because Cassian had become so sick of seeing the white flesh smeared with blood running from numerous gashes but that night, Cassian had left the doctor only to sit in the corridor and cry. He hadn't cried for a long time and it was unnerving as hell for him to be doing it now.

It was just so cruel. Senselessly cruel. Some days, Cassian felt like running away but knew he could never do that – he could never leave Jizabel without protection. And if protecting Jizabel meant that he was going to be treated as a child, then so be it. Better that then leaving him to bleed alone.

Music. Music was drifting through the halls. A violin and a piano were being played together. Cassian stopped walking and tried to work out where it was coming from. After a few moments, he shut his eyes and allowed his ears to guide him. After a couple of turns, the music grew suddenly loud and then stopped, as he entered a room. Cassian opened his eyes and was surprised at what he saw.

The woman from before, Sisko, was sitting at a piano, fingers just lightly resting on the keys. The Owl, Delilah's Fool card stood beside her, violin pressed against his chin and a small smile upon his pale lips. As Cassian stared, they both turned to look at him and despite himself, he gasped. They just looked so strange standing there. The Owl with his black attire much like Cassian's and his shockingly white hair was complemented perfectly by Sisko's own clothing and hairstyle. The two of them were completely in monochrome and completely alike.

"Cassian?" Sisko smiled at him and placed her hands in her lap. "That is your name, yes?"

He nodded. "Were you playing just now?" he asked.

Sisko shook her head, "Oh no, I was just fiddling with the keys is all."

Cassian raised his eyebrows and turned to the Owl. "How about you?"

"Me?" he smiled widely. "I am _always_ playing."

Cassian sighed and shrugged. "Okay, sure. Sorry to have interrupted you."

"That's okay," Sisko smiled at him again. "Go on now, I'm sure you have important things to attend to."

Cassian nodded and left the room hurriedly, a little confused. Once he was gone, Sisko turned to the Owl and smiled.

"Did you see what he was carrying?" she asked.

The Owl nodded. "White clothing. For his master, perhaps?"

Sisko nodded. "I did tell you. Perhaps I do have an ally here after all."

Soon, music filtered through the halls once more.

-x-

Cassian had been waiting for an hour when Jizabel finally returned.

"Doctor!" He jumped up from his position on the floor and presented the new clothes to his superior. "I got the clothes you wanted.

"Thank you, Cassian," he said quietly, and from then Cassian knew something was troubling him. To say thank you and sound sincere? Jizabel? Something had to be wrong.

"Are you okay?" he asked nervously, but instead of a retort he just earned a sigh. Jizabel leaned himself against the edge of his desk and lowered his head, hair slipping out of its braid to tumble down in front of him. Cassian waited for him to say something. It was hard for Cassian not to walk over and simple lay a hand on the doctors shoulder – after all, Cassian was nine years older than his superior. He wanted to provide support but knew it wouldn't be appreciated.

"I wonder," Jizabel said at length, "whether this new Page of Swords is strong enough to withstand the ritual tonight."

Cassian opened his mouth to tell Jizabel of what he had seen earlier but decided against it. He settled for saying, "She seems confident enough. That has to count for something."

"Not always," Jizabel said, and didn't quite manage to conceal a shudder. "Not always."

Cassian flinched; he had not taken enough care not to upset the doctor. Cassian was still in shock about seeing the side of Jizabel that Cassandra had brought out into the open. More than shock, he felt anger towards the priest. In these weeks since the ritual, he had called for Jizabel more than once and Cassian could only guess what had been said behind closed doors…what had been done behind closed doors…

He scowled at the thought and before he had managed to gain control of himself, walked over to lay a hand on Jizabel's shoulder. The doctor looked down in surprise and smiled a little. Cassian was suddenly embarrassed, realising that the height difference meant he looked ridiculous, reaching up like this. To his surprise, Jizabel raised a hand and Cassian almost cowered, worried he was going to be patted on the head or something else that would make him angry. Instead, Jizabel laid a hand on Cassian's small shoulder and squeezed it slightly.

"Showing compassion for a superior is unheard of here, Cassian," he said gently. Cassian shrugged and lowered his hand.

"What do you want me to do now, doctor?" he asked meekly, slightly embarrassed at his own actions. Jizabel smiled.

"We wait to see how things tonight will progress. I wonder," he said quietly, "If this woman will break the traditions here as much as you do, Cassian?"


End file.
